


Hips Don't Lie

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuming in Pants, Grinding, M/M, Not really public sex but sort of ish, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: It's been a boring night in the club for Wade, but Peter is just about to change that





	

It’s been a boring night. Honestly, Wade doesn’t know why he came out to the club at all. He’s always loves some good cheap booze from people hoping to spend the night in bed with him and sexy bodies grinding up against his, but tonight he just isn’t feeling it. Tonight it just feels like sweaty bodies swaying and smashing together offbeat to shitty music and drinking shitty beer. Wade takes another swig from the drink that a busty redhead bought him, and surveys the dance floor filled with scantily clad bodies.

 

That’s when the man catches Wade’s eyes, mesmerizing him. He’s a lithe brunette in a flowy, soft, garnet tank top with some band title on the front that Wade has never heard of in effortless, scrolling letters and tight, dark wash, ripped jeans that look like they have been poured on to the wirey, strong legs pressed up against the rest of the swaying bodies. Large frame glasses bracket the long, yet youthful face of the boy who was probably carded when he tried to get in, only to be admitted with a dubious look. Doe eyes accentuated by the flashing lights reflecting on his black glasses are closed tight, appreciating the thumping bass of the music. His hair is perfectly gelled up to stand tall, no matter how vigorously the boy is dancing to the music, adding to his lanky height and overall appeal

 

The stranger’s looks aren’t what caught Wade's attention though. The man across the floor is beautiful, no question, but his attraction could have been lost in the sea of beautiful people on the dance floor tonight. He’s not even a bombshell, rocking more of the look of a nerdy college student letting off some steam before a bioengineering final or some other smart bullshit like that. No, what caught Wade’s attention is the way that he moves to the music, dancing like nobody's watching. No, more like he doesn’t _care_ who watches, like he would never change himself even if the whole club was staring at him, even if he was on a stage for the whole world to see. He may be in the middle of the dance floor, the center of the sweaty bodies mashing together, but he stands out all alone, grinding against empty air and throwing his arms up like no one is in danger of getting in the way. The strange thing is that no one is. People aren’t necessarily avoiding him, but they seem to be giving him his space, skirting around a little force field protecting him from the mass of the club, leaving him on his own little island to feel the music to his own beat.

 

Before Wade can finish raking his eyes up and down the stranger’s body, drinking in every detail that this body has to offer him, those big doe eyes drift open, as if resurfacing from the trance for just a moment, and land on Wade. He looks a little startled, almost as if he didn’t realise that others could see his moves, as if no one else was in the room with him, and a sharp red blush spreads across his pale cheeks. Then he catches Wade off balance and winks at him.

 

With Wade’s focus solely on him, his dance flows from his careless, free spirit nature to a more dirty, inviting form. It still has the effortless, liquid feeling, but his hips start to dip lower, driving his body more, as well as the hands that begin to ghost up and down his curves. Sometimes his loose shirt gets caught on the wandering hands, pulling it up until a hint of his midriff is exposed, showing defined abs hidden under perfectly pale skin to Wade’s hungry eyes. Wade shifts his position a little, refusing to break eye contact with the ethereal scene in front of him though. Wade is grateful for it as the stranger turns towards him again, after a particularly suggestive dip of his supple hips, and makes eye contact with Wade, beckoning him over with two long, adept fingers that could do beautiful things to Wade's body. 

 

Wade slams down the rest of his drink, and then promptly stands up, stalking over to his prey for the night, trying to exude a matching ferocious level of seduction. The crowd seems to part for him, keeping a direct line for him to see the stranger continuing his sultry dance, but never breaking the eye contact they’ve built. It seems like an eternity until Wade can finally break the bubble surrounding the boy, but it’ll all be worth it to get his hands on these suggestive hips, to get his mouth on this promising neck, marking it as his.

 

When Wade finally breaks the boundary into the stranger’s own private dance circle, it feels like the world has stopped, the music going watery, the lights dulling, and all the extra definition sharpening the stranger now directly in front of him. Wade takes the final steps forward, until he is nearly pressed chest to chest with the stranger. The stranger smiles at him, his fingers dancing across Wade’s skin, just barely touching the back of his neck and along his sides, “I’m Peter.”

 

Sounding nearly out of breath, Wade leans forward to whisper into his ear, “I’m Wade.”

 

That seems to be all they need because the music resumes, the lights begin to flash brighter, and the stranger-Peter puts his hands on Wade’s hips, dragging them forward until they bump against each other. The touch feels like electricity, and Wade can’t help but shift his hips forward to grind even deeper into the feeling, soaking it in. They both let out breathy groans as Peter resumes his dancing, Wade joining in this time, but only barely.

 

Peter feels like a whirlwind around Wade. The perfect storm of graceful flashes of hands dancing across Wade’s view and all over his body; rumbling grinds to the beat pressing suggestively against Wade’s hips, making sure he feels it down to his soul; passing winks of large, clear eyes and satisfied smirks. It’s overwhelming and soaks Wade’s body in the complete sensation of being Peter’s partner, even just for one dance. Wade has never felt so exhilarated, so absolutely focussed on, like he’s the one in the eye of the storm while chaos reigns around him. He feels like he is the one the storm is created for.

 

After a few failed attempts, Wade is finally able to reign Peter in with two steady hands on his hips, pulling them in close to properly dance together, instead of Wade swaying to the beat while Peter continues his untamable movements around him, catching his eye with his sultry technique. Peter lets out a hot breath against Wade’s neck as he finally stops dancing literal circles around Wade, and slows down to simply a grind against him. It’s clear to Wade now that a dance with Peter is never simple. What starts as dirty thrusts from side to side guided by each thump of the bass dissolves into an unpredictable mixture of slow, deep, purposeful grinds and quick twirls of his hips, made all the more enticing by arms scratching through Wade’s soft blonde hair and fleeting kisses pressed across his sharp jawline. Although Peter’s movements have become more stationary, it seems as if Wade’s chase becomes all the more impossible, two steps behind Peter, always out of reach.

 

No matter how much he feels like he can’t keep up with Peter, that doesn’t mean that the moves in front of him leaves him unaffected. There is no way that some one subject to the full force of Peter’s grind could get through it without a semi, and Wade is more than a little attracted to the movements as well as the man in charge of them. Peter must feel how hard Wade is through their thin layers of clothing as with a wink and a proper kiss to the base of Wade’s neck, Peter flips around so his ass is pressed firmly against Wade’s crotch, encompassing Wade’s hard cock.

 

This seems as if it’s a new challenge for Peter to face, teasing Wade with the flawless presentation of his ass as well as exposing the unmarked expanse of skin across his neck and lower back. Having lost his sense of control after a particularly rough dip of Peter’s back, Wade’s firm hands clamp down on either side of Peter’s hips, not forcing him in any direction but seeming to crank up the heat in the already stifling club atmosphere.

 

In the next moment, Peter swivels his hips in a perfect circle, perfectly capturing everything needed to push Wade closer to the edge as well as throwing his head back so it rests on Wade’s shoulder. The lithe man’s heavy breath ghosts along Wade’s exposed neck causing his hands to tighten against the younger’s grinding hips. It only seems to spur Peter on as he pushes back even more firmly, threatening to throw Wade off balance and his breath hitches at the added pressure to his cock. Wade can feel the wet spot spread in his boxers from what Peter is doing to him, but he doesn’t have the embarrassment to stop.

 

To even the playing field, Wade slips one of his hands from its death grip on Peter’s nonstop hips to slowly edge towards his crotch, giving him plenty of time to move away if he’s reluctant. Peter doesn’t move at all though, instead throwing his hand which used to be propped on his knee to around Wade’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Wade’s breath catches in his throat as Peter’s other hand grabs onto the side of Wade’s hip, locking their bodies together. Peter brushes a kiss against his neck as he continue to rock dirtily between Wade’s crotch and his hand.

 

Before Wade can properly tell Peter to take a step away before he makes this situation that much more sticky, this time not from profusely sweating, Peter nips at his neck and presses his hips so hard back that Wade shifts onto his heels. Wade lets out a low whine as he feels cum paint the inside of his boxers, his hips stuttering against Peter’s and feeling over sensitized at the contact. Peter continues grinding on him through his orgasm though, only stopping thrusts back into Wade’s hand.

 

After a few more aborted stutters of his hips, Wade leans away from Peter and kisses the top of his tossels of brown hair. His hand seeks to return the favor of the mind blowing orgasm, but Peter easily pulls away from his grasp. Wade’s eyebrows twitch in confusion as the boy is no longer touching him, looking at him with dilated pupils and an obvious erection in his pants. Wade tries to surge forward, close the gap between them, but Peter quickly turns and walks away into the crowd, turning back only once to make eye contact with Wade, sending him a fleeting wink.

 

Once Peter is too far to see in the crowd of swaying bodies, Wade deflates. The music seems louder, the bodies feel closer, and the cum drying in his pants feels disgusting. As he blinks at the spot where Peter stood, a sinking feeling settles in Wade’s stomach. Wade would not believe that the scene only moments ago happened ... if the quickly drying evidence in his pants was not still there.

 

Wade walks back towards his spot on the bar dejected, ready to drown his night in even more drinks when he feels a rustling of paper in his pocket. Confused, he slips it out quickly to find a napkin folded up and finds bubbly handwriting etched into it.

 

 

 

> _If you’re reading this, I assume it means one of us found the courage to talk to the other instead of having eye sex across the club. It also means I had a great time and am hoping for a repeat. Here’s my number. Feel free to call me if you feel the same way._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that and sorry I have been MIA recently! A lot of stuff is going on in my life right now, and I also started my thing for


End file.
